


Dancer

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Yellow watches Blue dance to calm her nerves. Other people also dance to clear their thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this longer 
> 
> Soundtracks I've listened to during.....  
> Chapter 1 -- "Dancer of the Boreal Valley" from Dark Souls 3  
> Chapter 2 -- "Abyss Watchers" Dark Souls 3  
> Chapter 3 -- "Snorlax and Pikachu-- I mean, Ornstein and Smough" Dark Souls  
> Chapter 4 -- "Winter" Paul Halley  
> Chapter 5 -- "Promise" Silent Hill 2  
> Chapter 6 -- "Behelit" Berserk

_"...Most likely crying."_

Crying? Rose Quartz crying over someone she killed? What a lie. But pieces are missing in Yellow's memory. Something isn't right. Blue said it was a sword that shattered dear Pink but.. Yellow doesn't remember seeing a sword. 

It was a-- 

"My Diamond...?" Her Pearl hesitantly spoke up. Yellow looked down at her from the desk. She had quite a bit of paperwork to do but it could wait. "Yes?" 

"Blue Diamond is in her garden." 

"Good. That will be all." Yellow leaves and heads straight to the garden. Well, its not really a garden. There are no Earth flowers here, but it filled with black towers rising from all around, with lights shining in various colors though mainly hues of blue, purple, and grey. Yellow steps inside as the door closes softly behind her. Blue is already dancing. 

Slow, fluid, and eerie. Her cloak flows gracefully as her footsteps echo and Yellow can't help but feel entranced. Ever since the trial she's been even angrier and more stressed out. Both prisoners have escaped and they still don't have a clear answer. No one to blame. And someone  _needs_ to be blamed. Someone. If no blame is placed then what is Yellow supposed to think about at night? How else can she let her emotions free? 

Yellow stands out in this dark room. If Blue is the Moon then she is the Sun. "You really are.. beautiful when you dance." The words are spoken softly. A tone that Yellow rarely takes. 

Blue says nothing. Is she still angry about the outburst during the Trial? Yellow couldn't help it! That blasted gem actually accused  _them_ of killing their Pink! The nerve. How else was Yellow supposed to react? Calmly? Certainly not-- 

The other Diamond takes Yellow's hands before she has a chance to even register it. The steps are hard to follow for Yellow. Its too slow for her taste. Too... _frightening_. The _anticipation_ of the next _step_ , where it will _land_ , is more intimidating then most gems realize. Blue's fighting style is much like her dance. It _confuses_ people. The way she moves, the way she swings her weapon. 

"Shattered." Blue curls her hand as if she's holding a sword and places it against Yellow's side, "Pay attention, Yellow." She's not crying for once. But she isn't showing too much emotion anyway. 

"Shattered." Yellow accidentally steps on Blue's foot and the imaginary blade pierces her skull. 

"Shattered." Yellow loses her balances during one twirl so Blue ends up dipping her instead. They stay like that for a few seconds. Yellow forgets too often how strong Blue is. 

Then, Blue kisses her. 

"Shattered." Yellow is lowered to the ground and Blue's hand gently grips her neck, "Shattered." Her hand glides over Yellow's gem. The bright Diamond isn't afraid. In a way, she has been expecting this. If no one is to blame and Yellow can't find a victim to release her rage and pain on then she'd rather be tortured instead. A part--.. a large part of her wishes that Blue would tighten her grip. Maybe if she poofs then Blue crushes her gem the remains will bring Pink back. 

But Blue leans down and kisses her instead. 

_Shattered._


	2. Chapter 2

The defective Pearls have to be disposed of somehow. What better way to execute them then with a show? 

White Diamond has ordered her Pearl to take care of the defects in the Crystal Room. A normal room, really, except the walls are covered in sharp stalagmites that could shatter any gem if they were pressed hard enough into it. How the room came to be like this White Pearl doesn't know, and doesn't care. 

White Pearl stands by the main door as a wall opens on the opposite end and the defects all scamper inside like the scared animals on Earth. Its almost funny. And sad. They all look to their fellow Pearl for an explanation, a reason for why they are here. Can't they see their own misshapen forms? The cracks in their gems? Off-colors. Disgusting. They're not worthy of even  _looking_ at White Diamond. Any Diamond. Even that brat Pink. 

She draws her sword and charges ahead, shattering the Pearl on her right. She has a big head. 

Next, the Pearl to her left. Her arm was huge. 

Isn't this funny? Doesn't this feel good? Weeding out the weak. The imperfect. Off-colors. Gems shattering all around. Some peach-colored, some red, some yellow, some purple. They're all the same once they hit the ground. All the same. 

All the same. 

Once its down to last two they have the bright idea to fuse but White Pearl isn't going to stand by and just watch them attempt it. As they dance, and are just about to fuse, White Pearl dashes forward and thrusts her sword out, shattering one. 

This Pearl is left. And although nothing is physically wrong with her, she is still imperfect. She must be. After all, why is she here? 

Why is White Pearl here. 

"Why?!" Her opponent asks as tears fall down, "They were... they were my friends.." 

"Better dead then.." White Pearl catches herself. Better dead then what?... 

Just as she's about to strike this last one down, a Rose Quartz enters the room. "Wait." 

"Hm?" 

"Pink Diamond has granted me permission to have my own Pearl." The taller gem smiles. Too happy for White Pearl's taste. "I want that one!" 

The endangered Pearl looks at the Quartz with stars in her eyes. How cute. "Fine." White Pearl lowers her sword and watches as the defect follows closely to the Quartz as they leave. Leaving White Pearl alone with her thoughts and remnants of the dead. 

Did you know gem shards can stick to metal? Not by themselves but with the right smith they can. White Pearl gathers up a few shards then approaches the nearest Bismuth to modify her sword. 

The gem gives her a disturbed look but complies. She isn't about to argue with the Pearl of White Diamond. Still, it's pretty sick.... 

White Pearl walks into her Diamond's quarters with the shards of her sisters imbued on her blade. 


	3. Chapter 3

Smaller fights are easy. Sometimes, Topaz doesn't even have to do anything. She just stands there looking intimidating while Aquamarine toys around with their opponents using her magic stick thing. But when, for some reason, that doesn't work that stick can turn into a spear. Aquamarine only used it once. 

Some gems decided to rebel and attack Yellow Diamond. The two gems stood guard just outside her quarters. There was no other way in. 

Aquamarine was unusually serious. Not at all her sassy smirking self. They've only been partners for a few months at the most and half the time Aqua was clear to express her dislike for the bigger gem. 

"Topaz." 

"Uh.. Yeah?" She looked down at the blue gem, who met her gaze with a scowl, "..Don't get shattered. These are real professionals, you understand? We need to work together on this." 

"I.. I understand." Topaz nodded, a bit taken aback but soon became serious. "Topaz." 

"Huh?" 

"If I get poofed just tap my spear handle and it'll turn back into a wand. That will catch the gems off-guard and you can take them out." 

"But that won't happen.. I mean, you're really fast so--" 

"Just do it." 

"Okay.. Okay." Here they come. 

A Rose Quartz and a Pearl. 

.......................................................... 

"Argh!" The smaller gem was thrown into the wall by the pearl. Topaz saw her crumble, "..Topaz..!" Right! Her wand! Topaz split in two, which came as a shock to the Quartz, and while one Topaz ran over to Aquamarine, the other kept the Quartz at bay. Where did she get this sword? 

The pearl was about to slash Topaz' other half but luckily the other Topaz grabbed the wand in time and slammed the pearl into the ground repeatedly until she poofed. Sadly, the Quartz ran away with her gem. After reporting to Yellow Diamond, Topaz and Aquamarine spoke in the courtyard. "You did a pretty good job back there." Aqua praised as she landed on the floor and started twirling around. Topaz blinked before dropping her stoic facade, "Really? You think so?" As a fusion, she was lucky to be allowed to live. If Aquamarine hadn't volunteered to keep her under control then she would've been shattered. Sure, she is a Topaz, fusing with another Topaz, same as the Rubies but the difference is that the Rubies are more or less harmless. She has the potential to be dangerous. 

"Yes, yes." Aqua gave a smug grin, "I suppose you've earned a dance. Come on, it'll be a victory celebration for your first real battle." 

"Oh.. I thought we were dancing." 

"Hm?" She stopped twirling. "We were fighting. Not dancing." 

"But we were!" Topaz' cheeks turned orange, "I-I mean... We were working together, our gems glowed I noticed.. Not that it was fusion! I mean, it was a dance uhm... you know what? I'm sorry.. I ruined it... I won't talk about this again..." 

"Topaz." The smaller gem flew up so they were eye level, "It was not fusion. You were imagining things. But the other part... Hm. Yes, I suppose we were dancing. But that was a battle dance." She flew back down and started twirling again, "This is a victory dance!" 

"Yeah!" Topaz is awkward when it comes to actual dance moves. She's got no rhythm whatsoever. Despite this, Aquamarine doesn't correct her. 

Together, they dance uneven steps. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper had never worked with a Lapis Lazuli before now. This was her fault, of course, she should've done her research. She knew that blue Lapis' could control water, green or yellow could harness electricity, and red could harness fire. 

Water is terrifying. She misses Pink Diamond. 

_I'm not perfect, Jasper!_

Yes, you are! 

_I'm not fit to be a diamond!_

What are you talking about? Don't be silly! 

She's talking to herself again. Dreaming of her diamond as Lapis drags her under more water. They are still malachite, but are still themselves. All Jasper wanted to do was win. Win against those rebel gems! Win against Rose! She shattered Pink Diamond! Their diamond! Her diamond.... 

Jasper can't poof. Thats the worst part. There's no break in-between getting dragged beneath the waves and getting dragged back up with chains. Breathing underwater isn't an issue, it's the  _pressure_ that hurts. And it really hurts. Lapis takes great care to use the water to squeeze her arms and legs so tightly that when she lets go they crumble like a broken blade. 

Lapis is silent half the time. She lets Jasper talk in her tired delirium but that usually doesn't last long. 

"You're my **prisoner**! You don't get to go somewhere else because I can't either!" The slaps don't hurt in all honesty. Jasper has gotten hit with harder punches. Like a Bismuth, or more recently that disgusting fusion. Huh, fusion... 

_"Fusion is a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Quit embarrassing yourself!"_ Yes, Jasper said that. She said that because Yellow Diamond said it to her. But once, long ago, she was wholly prepared to fuse with Pink Diamond. She would've offered any time if her diamond would only ask. 

_"You keep calling yourself imperfect, my Diamond... but I'm known as the perfect warrior so... so if we fuse..."_

_"You dare insult me? Using my power to make yourself look better? I misjudged you, Jasper!"_

_"What? NO! No, please, you misunderstand! All I meant was that together we could be better! Not me using you, o-or you using me... We, us, together we could be better! I mean.. by ourselves, we may not be much. The other gems only see us from the outside but uhm..."_

_"I understand..."_

_"Yes..?"_

_"But that can't happen, Jasper."_

_"Oh... I.. Yes, my Diamond."_

The pain is worse this time. They're still fused and they are fighting someone. A rebel gem. Fusion... Pink Diamond... Jasper can't go out like this. If they work together, if... if she accepts it... 

And they do. And they fight. 

And then Jasper falls back into the water. An element she has grown to hate by now but at least she's free of Lapis. Free of the pain... But now she's left with the guilt. The memories. It's cold down here. 

Maybe she  _should_ go back to Lapis. That way she won't have to think about her mistakes. About not being able to protect her diamond. If she has to beg, then so be it. She just needs someone... 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Living with Lapis is... tiring in all honesty. Of course, they cheer up when Steven shows up. Peridot can act a bit more friendly to Lapis because she won't do anything, won't act mean, while Steven is around. And as much as Peridot likes Steven, she can tell that he just... doesn't understand. Wouldn't understand what she has to go through. What they both have to go through every day. 

In the mornings, it's simple. Easy. Peridot leaned her lesson from the first few times with Steven. Lapis doesn't respond well to encouragement. Or friendliness in general. Sometimes, Lapis just sits in the corner and stares at the wall. One time, Peridot ignorantly thought to make a joke out of it, 

"Is the wall talking to you?" Followed by a light chuckle. No response. "..Lapis?" 

"I miss Jasper." 

"Her? Wasn't she.. horrible to you?" 

"You were, too. Keeping me locked up on the ship." 

"But I helped you communicate with Steven! And I never hit you!" 

"Jasper never hit. The most she did was grab my arm." A mirthless chuckle, "Steven told you that, huh? He's really trying to help but he just doesn't  _understand_ any of it. Neither do you." 

"Then help me understand.." Peridot hesitantly sat down near Lapis, but not too close. "I want to help.." 

"Humph. No, you don't. Not out of good will anyway. You want to help so I won't be a threat." A glare. 

"No.. You know the fusion? Garnet? She's a threat. She can punch through the barn if she wanted to! But I'm not afraid of her. I'm not afraid of you ei--" The water enveloped her head before the green gem had a chance to finish her sentence. 

"I nearly killed Steven and his friend, did you know that? Just like this. Understand now?" She releases the water, causing Peridot to land with a harsh thump, "Will you forgive me like Steven did? For almost  _killing_ you?" She didn't look smug. Or even angry. She was just... empty. And that scared Peridot. 

"No.." She has to be brave, "..No... Hurting someone is bad. DId you apologize to Steven for doing that?" 

"No. Why should I? He forgives me so I don't need to say sorry." 

"Yes, you do! Garnet said--!" 

"I don't care." Lapis stares back at the wall, "You'll forgive me, too." 

"Lapis Lazuli's aren't Sapphires. So, you don't know that." Peri stood up and started to walk towards the exit but paused when Lapis said, "Yes, I do. You, Steven, and Jasper are the same. So, you'll always forgive me." 

What does that mean?.... 

Peridot sighs. Suddenly, she feels drained. Emotionally speaking. Maybe they won't be friends after all. This won't work out. 

................................... 

"I'm Connie." 

"Who?" 

"Steven's friend. Urgh... you know. the one you nearly  _drowned_... Ring a bell?" 

"Pfft. I've drowned a lot of people." Peridot pauses for a moment and remembers Lapis' words from a year ago. 

She was right. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who read the entire Berserk manga in the span of two days up until the hiatas and am eagerly awaiting the newest chapter? Me. I did. And I am CONVINCED Rebecca Sugar has read at least some of it. Or maybe I'm crazy and I'm the only one who sees some resemblance between Rose and Griffith. Oh well!

She just wanted to help. She just wanted peace. For Earth to become a haven for all Homeworld gems who didn't want to be slaves anymore! Is that so bad? Is that so wrong?! Yes, gems will die for this cause but whats wrong with that?! They die so others can live and thats noble, right? 

Just like her Pearl. She poofs over and over to keep Rose safe. And thats good. 

Now, look where they are. The remaining gems, the ones who matter the most, are alive and safe! The rest did their duty. 

............................ 

The humans are proving to be quite entertaining. Pearl is jealous but there's nothing to worry about! These aren't serious. Humans die quickly anyway. 

.................... 

Greg is interesting. He has a dream, an ambition. He's different from the other humans. He questions Rose, makes her doubt, and thats not good. Yet at the same time it is. 

_I want to spend more time with you, Greg!_

Rose has never said anything like that. Not to anyone. Even to Pearl, who's been by her side since the beginning. And this makes Pearl afraid. He's changing Rose! She's not the same anymore! 

Why won't Rose look at Pearl like that? 

Will she poof Pearl one day and forget about her like she did with Bismuth? But.. i-it was Bismuth's fault! They were friends but.. but she threatened Rose! And no one is allowed to do that and get away with it! Rose had to do it... she didn't want to. It was a misunderstanding.... 

...................... 

She makes the tape for Steven--Or Nora--and convey's her message. Her ambition will live on through the child. Her dream will not end. Homeworld is arrogant, they think the Crystal Weak but they will win and Rose will have what she wants. After all, she did resolve to say the words, "I sacrifce..." Before she started the war with her small rebellion. 

She walked on many shards to get here. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters won't contain literal dancing. Sometimes you know, I mean dancing as in the person is dancing around thoughts, ideas, etc. Lol I write these as they come to mind.


End file.
